S3E06: The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)
Summary "The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)" (Japanese title: Strange Behaviors! Cloud and Vanitas Mind Switched) is Season 3's sixth episode, and the twenty-sixth episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The bodies of Cloud and Vanitas are switched when a device is accidentally activated during a battle between the Mobians and their enemies. As Uka-Uka's group and the rest of the villains plan the Mobians' demise and Cloud plans on how to get back to his body, everyone else is clueless. Notes Goofs Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Izzy Izumi * J. Jonah Jamieson * Joe Kido * Kara Wallaroo * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Roxanne Pear * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Arukenimon (Temporally changes into her Beast form in this) * Cubot * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * General Traag * Granitor * Hunter J * Infinite * Koala Kong/Kent Kong * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim * Loki * Mephiles the Dark * Mummymon (Temporally changes into his Beast form in this) * Myotismon * Nitros Oxide * Orbot * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini * Rilla Roo/Richard Rooter * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter * Sephiroth * Tribot * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese ** ** ** * English ** USA: ** UK: * Latin America Spanish ** ** * Castilian Spanish ** ** * Catalan ** ** * French ** ** * Canadian French ** ** * German ** ** * Italian ** ** * Portuguese ** ** * Brazilian Portuguese ** ** * Mandarin Chinese ** ** ** * Cantonese Chinese ** ** ** * Korean ** ** ** * Danish ** ** * Dutch ** ** * Swedish ** ** * Icelandic ** ** * Norwegian ** ** * Thai ** ** ** * Russian ** ** ** * Polish ** ** * Finnish ** ** * Hungarian ** ** * Greek ** ** ** * Hebrew ** ** ** * Arabic ** ** ** Episode Links Previous: S3E05: Sky Mobians Next: S3E07: Cold as Ice Category:Season 3 Episodes